Ethernet is a standard for communicating both data and voice signals. The use of Ethernet communications in industrial applications is increasing, and in response Ethernet switches particularly designed for industrial applications are being produced. Some such applications include industrial control networks.
Industrial control networks are critical links for the operation of manufacturing and processing equipment. Failure of these networks in the manufacturing operation has safety and financial implications that are generally more serious than a traditional data network in a traditional office application.